Par une belle journée
by fjudy
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Casey aujourd'hui, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Un os Dasey pour Lily-Forever.


Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note: c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lily-forever, qui voulait un Derek un peu plus gentil que d'habitude. Voilà petite Liil's j'espère que cet os te plaira, c'est que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Joyeux anniversaire!

* * *

Cette nuit là, Casey avait eu du mal à dormir, elle attendait avec impatience le matin de son seizième anniversaire. Elle allait pouvoir enfin passer son permis, pouvoir gagner son indépendance. En ouvrant les yeux, elle eut une pensée affectueuse pour Max, le garçon avec lequel elle sortait depuis quelques mois, elle se demandait quel cadeau il avait bien pu lui faire, elle eut beau l'interroger, il avait garder le mystère.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, toute sa famille se montra particulièrement gentille avec elle. Même Derek, son horrible demi-frère, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et alla jusqu'à lui faire une bise sur la joue. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre la jeune fille, il ne s'était jamais montré très sympathique avec elle, il la rudoyait constamment. Mais vu le regard, qu'échangèrent sa mère et Georges, elle comprit d'où lui venait cette soudaine amabilité. Avant de prendre le bus, elle remercia son beau-père.

— Je ne t'ai encore rien offert. Protesta l'avocat.

— Tu as demandé à Derek de se montrer courtois avec moi. Expliqua l'adolescente.

— Non je n'ai...

Casey lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa capacité à croire à son mensonge.

— D'accord je le lui ai demandé, juste pour aujourd'hui. Avoua Georges.

Casey embrassa son beau-père, en lui disant encore merci, et courut grimper dans le bus, le cœur léger, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui ne pourrait lui gâcher sa journée, désormais.

Emily lui avait gardé un siège près d'elle. Sa meilleure amie l'accueillit bruyamment, elle lui avait préparé un cadeau, un collier en perle de sa confection. Casey l'adora dès qu'elle le vit, elle le passa aussitôt autour de son cou.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que sa journée ait particulièrement bien commencé. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, dans quelques minutes sur le parking du lycée. Elle avait imaginé avec son romantisme exacerbé, que Max serait seul, l'attendant des fleurs dans les bras. Cependant, tandis que le car se garait devant l'école, elle remarqua que son petit ami n'était pas seul, comme elle l'avait espéré. Amy son ex l'accompagnait, et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

La jeune fille eut du mal à retenir les pleurs qui traduisaient son humiliation. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela le jour le de ses seize ans ? Il aurait pu attendre le lendemain, lui laisser croire qu'elle était la plus importante à ses yeux aujourd'hui, et éviter de lui infliger ce spectacle. Emily tenta de la réconforter vainement. Casey ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle était debout, regardant à l'extérieur le tableau, de deux amoureux qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Elle ne remarqua pas que Derek l'observait, les yeux du jeune homme allaient de Max et Amy, à Casey. Elle ne vit pas non plus, son demi-frère sortir le premier du bus. Par contre, elle assista à la scène, un jeune homme avec un blouson noir attrapa le capitaine de l'équipe de foot par le col, lui faisant détacher sa bouche de celle se sa copine, et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Le sang jaillit du nez de son ancien petit-ami, tandis que Derek se tenait la main. Il s'était visiblement fait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'il avait fait ça pour elle, pour la défendre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à son tour du bus, Derek se faisait mener au bureau du principal, par un professeur qui avait assisté à la bagarre. Elle voulait tant le remercier pour l'avoir défendue. Seulement elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Elle courut pour les suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur. Derek se retourna, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte su principal, pour lui faire un clin d'œil complice. Ce mouvement de sympathie de la part son demi-frère la troubla. Il avait réussit à lui faire oublier qu'elle venait d'être blessée publiquement, sur la place, devant l'entrée du lycée. Elle patienta dans le couloir attendant que Derek ressorte.

— Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle, quand il sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

— Je suis viré pour trois jours, papa va être furieux. Pesta Derek.

— Personne n'avait jamais fait quelques chose d'aussi désintéressé pour moi.

— Lui mettre ma main sur sa face de beau gosse gominé, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, ce fut l'occasion. Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules,

Elle ne pu se retenir de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Une voix fielleuse dans son dos, parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

— Je vois que Casey se console vite, je viens tout juste de lui piquer son chéri, et déjà elle en drague un autre, en plus elle n'a pas cherché bien loin.

Casey se retint de lui répliquer, cela n'en valait pas la peine, cependant tout ses bonnes résolutions furent réduite en bouillie quand :

— He ! McDonald, t'entends ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit légal votre truc.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se jeta sur sa rivale, la faisant tomber à terre, elle tira sur ses immenses cheveux longs, mordant sa main qui tentait de la repousser. Des bras forts les séparèrent

— Miss McDonald dans mon bureau ! Hurla le proviseur.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau la tête haute, elle écouta le sermon attentivement, prenant un air coupable, bien qu'elle ait encore le désir de défigurer Amy.

Un peu plus tard, Elle ressortit elle aussi, avec un billet de renvoi provisoire, elle le brandit sur le nez de Derek, ils eurent un rire complice.

— Viens. L'invita-t-il en lui plaçant un bras sur ses épaules. Je te paye un café.

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Casey, qu'elle ferait un jour, virer du lycée, qu'elle passerait sa journée en compagnie de son demi-frère, et qu'elle apprécierait sa présence. Casey l'aurait traité de fou. Pourtant elle passa une journée formidable, escortée par Derek.

Il connaissait des tas d'histoires drôles, il aimait se moquer de ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas, ils rirent à tenir les côtes, quand ils abordèrent la démarche d'Amy et le narcissisme de Max.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une minuscule sandwicherie, comme ils hésitaient sur le choix du casse-croute, ils partagèrent leur repas. Ils se doutaient que leurs parents avaient été prévenus de leurs renvois respectifs. Vraisemblablement, ils devaient les chercher dans toute la ville. Ils se cachaient, dès qu'ils voyaient une voiture, qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à celle de Georges et Nora, ce qui engendra nombre de situation cocasses. Etrangement, la très responsable Casey, s'en fichait, elle s'amusait trop, et espérait sincèrement que ces instants ne finiraient jamais.

Pourtant l'heure de rentrer à la maison pointa son nez, et bien qu'ils savaient que leur parents allaient leur passer un savon, ils avaient encore le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée.

Juste avant de franchir le pas de porte, Casey retint la main de Derek, qui s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la poignée.

— Je tenais à te dire que j'ai passé le plus merveilleux anniversaire de ma vie. Lui confia la jeune fille.

Derek lui sourit

— Merci d'avoir été si gentil avec moi pour mes seize ans. Continua Casey d'un ton reconnaissant

—Tu sais je n'ai pas fait ça seulement parce que papa me l'avait ordonné. Expliqua Derek troublé par le contact rapproché de sa demi-sœur.

— Je sais. Souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de du jeune homme, colla son front au sien. Derek parcourut la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres, et donna un doux baiser à Casey.

— Je t'aime bien, lorsque tu es comme ça. Déclara l'adolescente.

— J'aurais du tenter la technique du mec gentil avant, au lieu d'être sans cesse insupportable pour attirer ton attention. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

— Elle marchait bien aussi cette méthode. Ironisa-t-elle avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche.


End file.
